


The Name Of The Game

by Sky_Chau



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: Adapted from RP, Everyone is stupid including the author, If you liked Silicon Baby For the jokes, M/M, Tails is so done with this bullshit, This reads like porn without plot. Only there is no porn., but thought Robotnik should be a terrible father, metal is an idiot a little bit to the left, sonic is an idiot, this is for you.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: "Awe balls I think you did!" Metal cries. This is very upsetting. You can tell because he said balls.
Relationships: Metal Sonic & Miles "Tails" Prower, Metal Sonic & Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Name Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted from an RP. Takes place one year after the Sonic OVA.

"You'd better not mess up on me Metal Sonic, or I'll turn you into Metal Scraps hoo hoo!" Is approximately what the doctor said before sending him out on his epic quest to copy and kill his flesh clone. If there's one thing Robotnik learned from last time it's that there should be some basic parameters to keep Metal in line. 

Metal simply mimics the motion of an eye roll before turning on a heel out the door. Let's see if I were my fleshy counterpart where would I be? I like running, terrible outfits and some brat named tails. Where do I hang out... on the beach far away from water. Bada-bing bada-boom he lands on top of the hallowed out airliner sonic calls home.

Although Sonic was rarely home, he had been at that moment, draped over his brother's chair while he worked. He was bored, half asleep when he heard a dull thud from above. His interest peaked and he pulled away with a quick, "I'll be right back."

Nothing interesting had happened since the whole 'robot copy' ordeal, so hopefully this would be something worth this time. He exits the airliner, popping his joints before starting his hop to the top.

Metal swiftly kicks him down. As soon as his cold metal exterior makes contact with the real thing he's struck with a sudden rush of memories. All fragmented and most certainly not ones he recognizes as his own. He halts in his tracks as he sees the previous version of himself fall into lava. 

Metal doesn't know what to do with this information. As far as he knows, he was the only Metal sonic to exist. He doesn't know how to feel, much less how to feel about this. So he shakes it away and ignores it.

He points to Sonic as if accusing him of something. No words come out.

The fleshy Sonic yelps, catching himself before he falls, and stares up at the metal figure before him. "What the-" he pauses, confused. He'd watched him burn, melt into nothing in a pool of hot magma. He shouldn't be standing in front of him... angry no-less.

Sonic stands properly, swatting sand out of his fur, and getting into a charged position. "Listen here, pal! I don't know how you got outta that, but I tried to save you! Why're you attacking' me?"

Another pause. He steps back shaking his head again emulating a blink. He looks confused. 

"Doctors orders." He gets back into a tactical position.

"I need you out of the picture." Metal does another kick, pushing Sonic towards the ocean. "Permanently" He zips back to his vantage point. The high ground is a tactical asset he intends to abuse.

"Woah! Hey!" Sonic swivels on one foot, glancing back to the water before landing. "That's not fair! I saved your life! I gave you another chance!" He shot forward, climbing the side and bouncing off. "That yolk sack is just gonna shut you down once you catch me!"  
"..." Metal stands down, "I don't know what you're talking about" His eyes flicker between red and yellow for only a moment. 

"He'll turn me into scrap if I don't catch you." He clutches his head. The facts just aren't adding up for Metal. He's reading this as a bunch of Errors in his code. Robotnik's precautions were very poorly implemented. His engines are going into overtime just to keep the system from running out of RAM and crashing. "Why would you save me?" He asks, his screen glitching out.

"He'll turn you to scrap if you do catch me!" Sonic steps closer, his fists curled loosely at his sides. "I saved you because I knew you could be good. You saved the president, you sacrificed yourself and didn't let me save you. There can only be one Sonic, and it's me, but you could be so much more. Don't you want that?"

One can hear the sound of his fans from yards away. It takes him a minute to fully come to this conclusion. "...If I die either way, there is no winning condition." He stares at his hands. "I don't remember saving anyone."

His eyes flicker but this time they stay yellow. He looks back up to Sonic, "I could be something else?"

"You could be something else. Someone else; a hero. If you wanted to be. You've already taken the first step. You value life, and there's so much you can do with just that."

"Thank you." He hops down from the airplane leaving Sonic with the high ground. A clear indication that he's at the very least done fighting Sonic. Now that that's all sorted Metal needs to cool off his systems and FAST. He lays down in the sand putting his head in the tide. Faced down in the sand. Every time the sea touches the metal it turns into Steam. That's not a great sign for Metal's condition. This robot needs to take a time out in a walkin freezer or something.

Sonic watches him for a moment before hopping down, following after him. He stays along the edge, the water only managing to touch the tips of his shoes. He doesn't say anything. Having no comfort words, so he sits with him instead, tail digging into the sand. 

He hesitates, before speaking, "y'know... tails may not know too much about robots, but he's a quick learner. Maybe he can take a peek at your head or somethin'... maybe get you some of your original, uh, memories?"

"I got a glimpse of my past just from touching you." He rolls over deciding that the front part of his head has cooled to a passible temperature. Now it's time for the back side of his head to release the heat. He looks at Sonic "Don't touch me right now. I'd like my circuits to remain un-fried... do you have a refrigerator?"

"A refrigerator? Sure, but I don't know if you'll fit in it." He keeps his hands away from Metal, watching the steam roll off of him. "That's something I forgot about. Our link. You're made from all of my data and thoughts and stuff, we're connected with our brains."

"Take out the shelves and anything fits" Metal makes the U-U face on his screen. 

"I don't have a brain. By the rattling sound your skull I'd say you don't have one either" he jokes. Metal sits up and shakes the sand off almost identically to the way Sonic did it earlier.

Sonic gaped, standing up and shaking out the sand from himself as well. "You just joked with me. I didn't even know you could do that. I thought you were all 'beep boop I wanna kill you'" 

"I can go back to 'beep boop I wanna kill you' if you'd like." Metal trots off after him.

His smile was wide now, and he started off towards the entrance of the airline. "Now come on, you need to chill out."

Sonic snorts, walking inside. He looks for the sign of his brother, and when he finds none, he heads to the 'kitchen.' "Dunno what I'm gonna do with the food, but I'll start taking the shelves out. Care to help?"

Metal takes out the shelves with the food still on them and sets on the floor under a table. He has determined this to be the coldest part of the room outside of the fridge. He steps into the fridge and curls his knees up to his chest "Hi tails" he waves as he slams the door shut rather comically.

Sonic turns around, looking at Tails before turning back to the closed fridge. "Okay so this looks really bad, but he's just cooling off right now." He smiles, scratching the back of his neck under Tails' confused and worried gaze. "Plus, we're working on a truce... I think."

"I don't want you dead if that helps." He says muffled within the fridge.

"It does." He leans against the fridge's side, turning to his brother again. "We've got it all under control, don't sweat it kiddo!" 

Tails stares for a moment longer, lips pulled in a tight line before he abruptly turns away. "Alright, just don't let your guard down!"

He goes into power saving mode for an hour. By the time he leaves the fridge he's all cooled off. "Hey. Sonic." He walks very Robotically over to Sonic and reaches out to the awful postured, napping hedgehog.

As soon as Sonic realizes Metal was back he sits up and turns to him. "Metal! Glad you're finally done. I was waiting forever. Is your body all chilled out?"

"cold hands" He touches Sonic's neck with his refrigerated hands.

Sonic jerked, chills running down his spine. "Oooooh jeez! That was the worst!" He pulls away, pressing his own hands against the cold patch of skin.

Metal freezes. He knew he was going to get memories from that contact. It still catches him off guard. This time it's nothing about himself so it's not conflicting information this time around.

"I don't think the memories I'm getting from you are mine."

Sonic stops short, tongue half poked out from whining. He leans in barely, squinting at the robot before him. "You mean like, they're from the old Metal or do you mean from me?"

"Yours."

Sonic leans back, eyes staring blankly ahead as he processes, his point from earlier barely holds ground now that they're all of his own memories. "I... I'm sure Tails can fix this?"

"He died in lava. I doubt there's a drive to be recovered." Metal thinks. "Any data backed up from before that point is in the doctors possession."

He takes a moment to grasp his creator's dishonesty. The doctor had told him that he was the only Metal Sonic he had ever made. If Metal can wrap his head around that deceit he can concur that his creator has information he doesn't want Metal privy to.

"I would have to break in and steal the data if I wanted it."

"Ooh, I can help with that! Any time I can mess with that egghead is the time of my life, but uh.. Tails is better at that kinda stuff. You deserve to know the truth, who you are, why you were made, so I'd be happy to help."

He looks to tails as if he wants to ask a question. "Your trust in me is alarming and foolish". If there's one thing about Metal Sonics demeanor that gives him away as an android, it's the fact that he avoids uncertainty. Metal wasn't coded to ask questions. He will ask if he must, but if it's possible to phrase a question as a command or a statement, he typically will.

He should have said 'do you trust me enough to do that?' Instead he defaults to insulting people in such a direction that would push them to ask that question themselves. The fact that he broke that communication guideline earlier goes to show how thrown off Metal was.

Sonic's smile falls and he shrugs, looking past Metal and to Tails, before looking to the floor. "Yeah I guess so, but if you're a Sonic then I don't see why I shouldn't trust you. You don't seem like a liar."

Tails watches almost silently, before standing up and walking over. "Sonic is... kind of right, but the only way we can put you on the right path would be to get your memories back, right? Sonic may be a useless bum half the time, but I think he's right to put faith in you."

Sonic's outward reactions don't match his inner thoughts, doubts swimming in his head. He trusts Metal, but he fails to understand why. Metal had such an abrupt change of heart, no, mind. Metal had no real recollection of what had happened at the glacier. His understanding of it was superficial, satire. An imitation of the feelings he had felt before he melted down. All of the data he had on Sonic was destroyed and regathered, probably nowhere near as in depth as it was before.

But it was still real. Still very real and genuine, and that connection made him feel attached to the robot. Like he could feel that his metal copy just wanted to know the truth before making any real decisions. So he stood ground, giving a thumbs up.

"See? Totally smart decision I made. I think we should break in there and get your head back."

"It's not a trap." Tact is not Metal's strong suit quite yet. Metal gives an over animated thumbs up. Yeah. That doesn't look suspicious at all. This seemed like a much better idea in his head.

Tails narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin before walking off to set the plane. He trusted Sonic, and Sonic trusted Metal. What was he to do?

Sonic watched him leave with a fond smile before turning back to Metal with a wide one. "Don't you worry your shiny little head, Mets! We're gonna get you in tip-top shape and you're gonna be free!"

Metal blinks. Yup. He thinks nothing is tense here. He turns around and starts headed in the direction of Robotnik's personal city.

Sonic follows him without words or protest, matching his steps by his side. He peeks at him a few times, before chiming in with, "what are you hoping to find anyway?"

Metal has no clue really. "Proof. If there is evidence that backs up your claims about me. About the Doctor." He doesn't look back.

"Is my word not good enough?" He laughs softly, turning around and walking backwards, slightly ahead of Metal so he could face him. "Eggman isn't deserving of the title doctor. You don't deserve to have some old man with a doctorate control what you can and can't think. It'll be better this way!"

"'Old man with a doctorate' is not a wise way to refer to the man who brought me into being." Like it or not, in many ways Dr. Robotnik literally does have that control and authority over metal.

Sonic frowns, his backward walk turning into a light backward jog. "I just don't think he deserves the respect is all, but I won't say it again I guess."

Sonic wants more than anything to help Metal. That was his job, he was a hero, he helps people. He frees them, liberates them. How do you liberate a robot who's very purpose is to follow orders? Especially from a nut job! He needed Metal to find the truth, to believe him. Maybe he'd join their side, be their friend rather than their enemy. Metal deserved that, deserved to be treated like a normal being.

He deserved respect.


End file.
